Pika switch
by animefangirl32
Summary: Pikachu and Kasumi get hit by a thonderbolt during a thunderstorm.Now they've switched forms pikachugirl and Kasumipikachu.How will they both live? Kasumi gets feelings for Satoshi while Pikachu dicovers hers.I was really bored ok? PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ash

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Satoshi-san! Wait up!"

I turned to see Kasumi running up to me. I didn't care. Let her follow. I'm not waiting for her. I was heading towards a town for a bit of a rest. Pikachu just hopped off my shoulder and pointed at Kasumi, still struggling to catch up.

"Pika pi!" she said.

I gave a snort and continued on my way towards the town. I didn't feel Pikachu returning to my shoulder. I looked back and saw Pikachu waiting for Kasumi. Don't pity her, Pikachu.

I reached a hotel and ordered a single room. As I was getting my key, I heard panting from the door.

"Satoshi-san, you asshole!"

"Hmph!" I said and went back to getting my key from the manager. Suddenly, I felt shocking pain from my back.

"You selfish pig!"

Kasumi had punched my spinal cord out of line. It was like a lightning punch. I fell forward and had practically smashed my face on the marble floor.

I could feel Kasumi taking my key and stomping away angrily with it to MY room. Damn that loser.


	2. Chapter 2

Kasumi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Satoshi is such a jerk! I slammed the door behind me. I locked the door and hopped onto the bed. Pikachu climbed up next to me.

"Why are guys such buttfaces?" I asked Pikachu. She just gave a me a sort of fake laugh. I got up and took my jacket and headed for the door. Pikachu quickly jumped onto my shoulder.

As I was on my way out I noticed that there were some Nure Joy's in the lobby fixing up Satoshi's face. I gave a laugh as I was walking by. Luckily for me Satoshi's face was to destroyed to hear me. Even if he did there wouldn't be anything he could do anyways.

Pikachu and I went to the park. Other Pokemon were there for Pikachu to play with. I sat on one of the bench's and gave out a little sigh. I wonder if it's easier to be a human?

By the time we left it began to drizzle. This drizzle changed into a full thunderstorm. I rushed the two of us toward a tree and we stayed under there for a while. I gasped for air, it was hard to dodge all the people also running back home. I looked at Pikachu as she watched the people scurry away. She seemed to enjoy studying people.

Suddenly a large crackle boomed in the sky. Lightning roots began to form in the sky. I shivered from both fear and cold. The rain left me drenched and tired. Pikachu ran up to me and snuggled on my lap. I don't understand how Satoshi could've gotten such a nice Pokemon.

My eye began to get heavier and I gave a great yawn. Pikachu got tired too and also gave a yawn. When I was just about to drift to sleep, something surged through my body. My body felt like it got hit by super static. I couldn't keep my brain from frying. Everything went black.

A/N: Yeah I know short chapter and all. Next chapter's gonna be longer tho!


	3. Chapter 3

Pikachu

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing I remebered was going with Kasumi-sama to the park, but now I didn't know where I was. I felt something cold fall on my face. My eyes struggled to open. I looked around and noticed I was still in the park, and it was raining. For some reason my entire body felt like it was freezing cold. I rubbed myself to keep myself warm, but something was wrong. My fur was gone. I looked to my right and saw a pile of clothes and in that pile of clothes was a Pikachu. I picked it up and noticed my stubby little paws were gone. I shook at it back and forth until it finally woke up.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" It shouted at me with a familiar voice. It was talking in Pikachu so I could understand it still.

"Kasumi-sama! Is that you?" I asked, also in Pikachu.

"Who the hell...are...you?" She slowed down after noticing how small she was. She looked left and right.

"Kyah...!" She squealed loudly. I put my new 'paw' on her mouth and took it off until she was done.

"Wh-Who are you!" She yelled out loudly. "And what happened to me?!"

"I'm Pikachu. I also wanted to ask you the same thing." I said still studying my new body. "What should we do when we get back? Master certainly isn't going to let a random person enter his bedroom."

We thought about it for a while. While we were thinking it was getting colder and Misty offered me her clothes (either way she couldn't wear it). It was awfully annoying to both think of a way to get back to the hotel and to get used to the clothes.

"K-Kasumi-sama! Must I wear this? It is truly annoying!" I asked struggling to sit still.

"If you don't people are gonna think you're crazy or something," She said giving me an unhappy look. "Satoshi might not want you back,"

What? Master doesn't want me back?

"Wah...!" I cried out.

"It was just a joke," She said reassuring me.

I rubbed my tears away and sniffed a bit. "Kasumi-sama is mean..." I whispered.

"That's why I told you it was a joke..." She said jokingly.

Being human was so hard!


	4. Chapter 4

Ash

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where could they be? It's already this late..."

It had already been two hours since they left. I rubbed the bruise I got from Kasumi and whimpered as it stung.

"Don't they know that Pikachu and I need to practice?" I sighed.

I hopped off the bed that was in our room and took an umbrella with me. Just a few minutes ago, it had begun to pour.

I walked around the shopping areas a couple of times. The last place I went was the park, which I guessed Pikachu would want to go to.

"Pikachu!" I yelled, but the rain muffled my sound. Even I couldn't hear my voice that clearly.

"Master!"

A young blond girl came running up to soaked. She wore some muddy clothes and craddled a Pikachu in her arms. The two of them looked like they were splattered with mud or something.

The blond girls eyes were a deep blue and I had the feeling in my gut that I had met her somewhere. The Pikachu also had the same feeling, but there was a bit of hate and anger in it too.

"Um, I think you're mistaking me for someone else," I said, but before she could answer, her eyes turned up and she fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"He-Hey! A-Are you okay?"

I touched her forehead, it was burning. The Pikachu just sat next to her and began to whimper. I began to panic. People are going to think I assaulted her or something...

I picked her body up and began running toward the nearest PokeCenter. The Pikachu reluctantly ran by her side.

"Excuse me!" I said barging into the PokeCenter.

"Oh my..." said Nure Joy.

We brought her to the emergency room. I was asked to stay in the waiting room. The Pikachu was also getting checked up on just in case. Who was this mysterious duo and why do they feel so familiar?


	5. Chapter 5

-Pikachu-

"Hey, you okay? Hey!"

I looked up and saw Master looking down at me. My body reacted on its own and attached itself around Master's neck.

"Hey, whoa!"

"Oh, Master, I was so scared," I cried out.

He pushed me back and I landed on a soft bed.

"M-Master...?" I whimpered.

Kasumi-sama appeared in front of me with sparks flying from her cheeks.

"Pika pika!" she growled. Her ears were furiously rotating here and there. Master backed up a little and when he touched the wall, I was at my limits.

"Stop Kasumi-sama, just stop!" I yelled out. My face felt watery and my chest felt like I was going to die. My instincts told me to stay, but I got up and ran out the door.

"H-Hey, wait!" Master called out. I could hear him running after me, but I wasn't sure. I didn't look back and just ran outside to where it was still raining.

"P-Pika pikachu!" Kasumi-sama barked out.

-Kasumi-

For the first time in my life, I felt seriously bad for a Pokemon. I swear, I wanted to knock some sense into Satoshi if it wasn't for my form.

He looked at me and I could feel his guilt, but that didn't stop me from hating him.

_"How could you do this?! She was your friend and...and you just stomped on her feelings! Satoshi...you...you IDIOT!" _I said feeling my temperture rise.

"Ka...Sumi?" he whispered.

I looked at him, much calmer than before. Before I could respond, he had already gone chasing after Pikachu. My face felt hot as I touched them with my new little paws.

_"W-What's...going on?" _I asked myself.


End file.
